Lil' Apkallu
Category:BestiaryCategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:Apkallu Notes: :* Spawned by trading Greenling to the ??? at Arrapago Reef (Map 1) (I-9) on the Map with the Corsair Flag Quest ???. Go through the gate at (I-8) to get to the spawn point. (Will need a Lamian Fang Key) :* Trio with immense difficulty by very skilled NIN75 BRD75 RDM75 :* Will not link with other mobs in the area :* Pianissimo was needed to constantly keep march and mambo on at all times :* 85-95% Counter & Guard rate. (85-95% rate is a bit exaggerated; while duoing it on BST, only saw it Counter about 5% even when the pets were facing it, and only saw it Guard 20% of the time, and I was always with in range to see pets attacking) :* Can, and will use Hundred Fists more than once, used six times in one fight :* First Hundred Fists around 30% (Began at 45% during one fight). :* Approximatley 15,000HP :* Immune to Bind, Gravity, Sleep, Elegy, and Slow :* Is quite resistant, alhtough not immune, to Poison and Poison II. :* Is very resistant or immune to Slow. :* Is quite susceptible to stun, hit it with about 20 stuns as RDM/DRK, never resisted. :* Is quite susceptible to Paralyze and Bio. :* Yawn will put everyone facing Lil' Apkallu in a small aoe to sleep (mages should stand with their backs turned), and will cause Lil' Apkallu to run around aimlessly in a circle for up to 30 seconds :* Wing Whirl is an ability that can be used up to three times in a row, will absorb 4 shadows, and do up to 500 damage. :** Has a pattern in TP moves : Yawn => Running away => Wing Whirl (up to 3 times) => Yawn Etc. :** Once <30% HP, the TP move pattern adjusts: Yawn => Running away => Hundred Fists => Wing Whirl (up to 3 times} => Yawn Etc. :* Wing Whirl hurts a good bit, can hit for up to 800 damage without baraera. Baraera seems to cut it down quite a bit, and can be stunned fairly easily. :* Rarely uses Frigid Shuffle, which paralyzes a small AoE; if facing away, paralyze will take no effect (similar to Yawn). :* Can be mugged for 500 to 2,500 gil. :* Runs at normal speed, easy to kite if you can avoid aggroing skeletons and lamia. (It does not run at normal mob speed; it runs at a slightly less then normal speed and it is very easy to get ahead of it.) :* Killed by 75MNK/NIN , 75RDM/WHM , 75BLM/WHM, with mild difficulty. RDM kited Hundred Fists with Crimson Cuisses. :* RDM solo-able with movement+ using Bio and nuking. :* BST Duo-able using the 2 nippers that spawn to the NW of the ???. Food recommended. :* Seems to generate a large amount of Apkallu hate, making it hard to be killed solo multiple times. The time it spends running around after Yawn becomes shorter, Poison becomes nearly impossible to land and any nukes will become extremely resistant. :** Actually appears to spawn with a slightly more aggressive AI occasionally. But this doesn't seem a result of Apkallu hate. :* Trio'd with SMN RDM RNG by kiting. Either has bad pathing or moves just SLIGHTLY slower (like with dusk) than normal, as I was able to slowly outrun him as RDM with no movement speed gear. Has horrible pathing getting over the lip to the North West of the spawn point. Can use it to easily turn around and put some distance between you. Using that lip, the only danger from adds is if you're yellow HP and too close to the Jnun's accross the water, though they seemed to deaggro before they got to us. :*Soloable by BLM/NIN using Bio II/elemental debuffs/and teir I/II Blizzard/Thunder nuking. Simply pull it to (G-8) of the same map and kite it back and forth along the strip of land there. It is very easy to get ahead of Lil' Apkallu with out any type of movement enhancement gear and to be able to get off any of the aforementioned spells with out being hit. Just make sure your back is always turned so you do not get slept by Yawn; when it runs away simply rest up till it comes back. Wing Whirl is also very easy to advoid by moving away from it when it begins to use it, as it will fail. There should be no need to waste Stun on this TP move; save your Stun's for emergencies.